Hate and Happiness
by the-sixth-shinobi
Summary: The fourth installment for Tales From The Sixth Shinobi. Having obtained the information that will lead to the return of Touya's eyesight, Jin is on his way to a mysterious new city and an adventure that may change his life forever. CHAP. 6 UP!
1. Mizuumi no Himitsu

Welcome all my honored guests! It's nice to see you. I see many familiar faces, oh, and I see some  
  
new faces as well! Wonderful! I invite all of you to read the next story in the series.....which just  
  
happens to be this one! I know that the installment before this was rather short, and I hate to type it,  
  
but I think this one may be short as well. But I'm gonna try my hardest to make this story good and  
  
to update it as fast as I can! I just hope that I'm not losing my touch :(. After all, it's hard to keep  
  
things interesting when you've already written 3 stories..... But that's not important! I hope you all  
  
will send me lots of reviews and, like I always say, if you haven't read the stories before this one,  
  
then you really should (especially with this one b/c you WILL get lost if you don't at least read A  
  
Time Forgotten and Roads Go Ever, Ever On). Well, now that that's done....here we go! ENJOY :)!  
  
I do not own Jin and Touya nor yu yu hakusho (happy is the one who eats not the yellow snow)  
  
############################################################################  
  
"Roads go ever. Ever on.  
  
Over rock and under tree.  
  
By caves where never sun has shown.  
  
By streams that never find the sea.  
  
Over snow by winter sown,  
  
And through the merry flowers of June.  
  
Over grass and over stone.  
  
Under the mountains in the moon.  
  
Roads go ever, ever on.  
  
Under...under....under...um. Errrr DAMN IT! How did the rest a that go? I been walkin'  
  
around for three days straight and havn't so much as remembered another damn line!" It was true.  
  
The wind demon had indeed been traveling for three long days and hadn't stopped once to rest (save  
  
for an incident with a youkai koinu (puppy) that didn't seem to understand the meaning of the word  
  
"stay"). The journey had been long and hard, but at last it was starting to bare fruit. Jin suspected  
  
that he would be reaching his destination within the next few hours, and from there it would only be  
  
a matter of time before he completed the mission. "I just hope I'm not bein' too late ta help him...".  
  
Jin looked once more at the map the Beautiful Sazuka had given him. It didn't exactly give  
  
clear directions, in fact, many of the lines appeared to be smudged. Not to mention the fact, that the  
  
makai had grown quite a bit since it had been made, resulting in extra roads and a VERY confused  
  
former shinobi. "Collector a magical items! Hn. More like ancient, dusty ones! How can he be  
  
thinkin' anyone can use this ta find their way outta a paper bag let alone ta the end a the makai!"   
  
He folded the map and placed it once more into the pocket of his white pants. "Well I guess there's  
  
no sense in yappin' about it. I mean as Chu would say 'you're grippin' is about as useless as tits on  
  
a bore.'!" He turned and looked over his shoulder. "Ain't that right Tou....oh ya...right."   
  
The wind demon had made that mistake several times throughout the course of his journey.   
  
He knew that Touya wasn't there with him, but in his heart he hoped that he would be. That by  
  
some miraculous twist of fate, he would turn around and there would be the ice demon, smiling at  
  
the joke or bad impression he just made. But it never was.   
  
Up ahead, the road began to curve and in front of him, Jin could see the rim of a massive  
  
lake, its waters almost a glowing silver in color. Around that lake, were the flickering lights of a  
  
city, one that seemed to surpass even the beauty of Gandara as it sparkled in the light of the falling  
  
sun. the youkai stopped his march for a moment and gazed at what lay before him. His breath  
  
seemed to fail him as he took it all in, and Jin knew it would be impossible to describe to anyone  
  
what it was like if they asked. Almost like asking an angel what it sees when it looks upon heaven.   
  
"So this be bein' Mizuumi no Himitsu? How can it be that I wasn't knowin' a place like this could  
  
be existin'? Here I was thinkin' Gandara was bein' the finest place in the makai, but now...." His  
  
sentence lingered in the air, caught in the very wind he controlled. To Jin, it was not necessary to  
  
finish it, for no words, mortal nor demon, could. Mizuumi no Himitsu simply was and, like many  
  
things, it was something one had to see his own eyes in order to believe in it's existence.  
  
The youkai then started on his trek again, feet moving slightly faster than before.   
  
Somewhere in this very city was the item that would cure Touya, the item that would allow them to  
  
be together as they should have been long before. And somewhere in this city was the answer to the  
  
riddle written within the book:  
  
Place the one with blue eyes fair,  
  
upon the alter lying there.  
  
The second one in two days come,  
  
to complete the bond with which they share.  
  
"Don't ya worry Touya, I'll be figurin' it out. And when I get back, ya can be sure I'll be  
  
tellin' ya twice as many jokes........ta make up fer the ones ya weren't around ta hear......"  
  
############################################################################  
  
Well, that's another piece of the puzzle for all of you to chew on for a while. I know that I haven't  
  
been too clear on the whole "mission" thing, but that's just b/c I WANT to be secretive about the  
  
whole thing! :) Sorry about the chapter not being so long, but like with every story, there's only so  
  
much you can reveal in the first chapter w/o ruining the story. Speaking of which, the second  
  
chapter is gonna take a while to put up. It seems that I'm having some slight writer's block, but  
  
don't worry, I'll get through it. Hmmmmm....is that all? Why yes, I believe it is! See you all at  
  
chapter two!  
  
P.s Before I forget, YuYuHakushoismyLIFE, you asked who the next story is going to be for. Well  
  
guess what? THIS ONE'S FOR YOU! I hope you enjoy it! :) 


	2. What's hidden behind a mask

Chapter 2, chapter 2. Oh what am I to do with chapter 2? Hey that rhymed! Anyway, that was the  
  
question I was asking myself when I started this installment. I knew where I wanted to go with it,  
  
but I was having a little trouble getting there. I decided to put up the first chapter and see how  
  
everyone took to it, but unfortunately, I got many e-mails expressing their dislike for it. How it  
  
wasn't "up to what I normally do". So I apologize to anyone who might not like how this fourth  
  
installment is coming along, but every series author has a book that isn't as good as the others (ex.  
  
Star wars episode 2, lord of the rings the two towers, or queen of the damned). I promise that this  
  
one will get better as time goes on, and again I apologize for any dislike *bows low to the ground*.   
  
Well, now that that's out of the way, LET THE CHAPTER BEGIN! ENJOY! :) (I hope)  
  
I do not own Jin and Touya nor yu yu hakusho (cows come, cows go, but the bull goes on forever)  
  
############################################################################  
  
"It's been awhile since you sent those two love birds out on their way."  
  
"Yes it has Hiei, but I am confident that Suzuka will know the best way to cure Touya, and  
  
will direct them accordingly."  
  
Hiei's eyes focused themselves more intently on his fox-like companion. This was the first  
  
time Kurama ever mentioned to him where in fact he had sent the former shinobis and the fire demon  
  
didn't like this new found knowledge in the least. "You sent them to HIM. To that lunatic in the  
  
clown suit?"  
  
"You can't always judge a book by its cover Hiei."  
  
"WHAT DO BOOKS HAVE TO DO WITH THIS! YOU KNOW I CAN'T READ  
  
FOX!"  
  
Kurama couldn't help a slight chuckle from escaping. "No Hiei. It's an expression....from  
  
the nigenkai (human world). It means that you can't judge things by there outward appearances.   
  
Suzuka's wardrobe may be slightly off, but he himself knows much about the Makai and everything  
  
that dwells within it. If there is any demon that will be able to help Touya, it will be him."  
  
"Hn. I may not know much about book covers Kurama but I do know about youkai. And  
  
any youkai that hides behind a mask is not one to be trusted." He paused and thought for a moment.   
  
"No matter how many books he's read."  
  
!@#$%^&*()  
  
"Where do you think Jin is now, Sazuka?" Touya asked with a wisp of sorrow clutching the  
  
edge of his voice.  
  
"Huh? Oh. Well. He's been gone nearly a week now so providing he hasn't run into any  
  
kind of trouble, he should just be arriving in Mizuumi no Himitsu."  
  
Touya thought about this. He knew that Jin would not be done with his quest for quite some  
  
time, but with every day that passed a part of the ice warrior went with it. "What do you mean by  
  
trouble?"  
  
"I mean the kind of trouble with fluffy tails and hearts of gold! What kind do you think I  
  
mean?! You used to be a shinobi so you know what's out there waiting for any youkai that may  
  
happen to wander by!"  
  
"But.....do you think something may have already happened to him?"  
  
"Do you?"  
  
Silence was Touya's only answer. He didn't know where his friend was, or what if anything  
  
was happening to him. He could only wait........and pray that nothing befell......the master of wind.  
  
!@#$%^&*()   
  
"HEY LET ME DOWN! HEY DON'T BE TOUCHIN' THAT! WHAT THE BLAZES  
  
ARE YA DOIN' THAT FOR?! LET ME GO!" It was not long before Jin realized that outward  
  
appearances could be very VERY deceiving. The town of Mizuumi no Himitsu had looked inviting  
  
enough, but the youkai that dwelled within were quick in destroying that notion. The very second  
  
the former shinobi had entered the village, he was ambushed by a group of demons of a most  
  
unimaginable sort. They were all very short in stature and all had long hair that seemed reflect the  
  
very color of the lake itself. Their bodies and faces were of a human like structure, except for their  
  
noses and ears, which were slightly more pointed and defined. They spoke a language that was not  
  
known to Jin, fore it was neither Japanese nor English nor any other kind of youkai tongue he had  
  
ever encountered in the Makai. But they were all very beautiful. In fact, they were perhaps the  
  
loveliest creatures the wind master had ever seen (except Touya of course *wink*).  
  
"Yokuze yaka shintaio. Momoto dai no wa? Nucka? Daio? TREEBA! TREEBA!"   
  
What looked to be the eldest member of the group was speaking to him now. He was a man that  
  
resembled some one around middle age in the human world, strong, dark, and powerful. But, not  
  
without the hints of old age showing themselves around the outline of the face.   
  
"Look, I can't understand what ya be sayin' ta me! Haven't ya figured it out yet?!"  
  
The strange youkai took a step towards the wind master, eyes filled with the blackest of rage  
  
and hatred. But Jin did not move. He knew he must keep a cool head about him.......no matter how  
  
much he was trembling inside. In all honesty, the red haired youkai was extremely frightened of  
  
these demons. As a young child, Jin had heard stories of tribes of youkai that lived in secret, far  
  
from those that would do them harm. Virtually hidden from everything, these demons would devote  
  
everything to study and improvement of their you-ki. They were perhaps the most powerful  
  
creatures in all the tree worlds, and it was said that they were only lying in wait.....for the time when  
  
they would be strong enough to take on the very leaders of the Makai themselves. "Timashite. No  
  
luckdo ima masininta. Doiachi wasueri desu. Kimomochi jeu mas suemeikkan rohilo su masu desu  
  
ka nin da?"  
  
"I CAN'T BE UNDERSTANDIN' YA! DON'T YA GET IT!?! I BE NEEDIN' SOME  
  
ONE WHO CAN BE SPEAKIN' LIKE ME! HEAR THAT?! SPEAK....LIKE....ME!". The  
  
strange demon paused and stared at Jin. It seemed as though he were trying to understand what the  
  
wind demon was saying but to no avail. But then, a look of realization seemed to cross over the  
  
man's face. He turned and looked behind him towards the other members of the group.  
  
"Shimasteotoro nai sokomara honchila. Supika! Supika! Treeba youkai joustin na!" A  
  
woman, perhaps a foot shorter than Jin, emerged from the crowd. She wore a skirt of the most  
  
beautiful silver and above that skirt she wore nothing else. Her eyes were of a shade of copper the  
  
likes of which Jin had never seen before and her you-ki glowed in the most vibrant purple flame.   
  
She was most powerful indeed, but there was something about her that made appear gentle, as  
  
though she were any other wandering maiden.  
  
She took the wind master's hand in hers and looked upon him with brilliant eyes and Jin  
  
could feel her power over taking him. But still he did not pull back. She was reaching into him,  
  
extracting from him what she could not take with words. Her mind probed his and yet relayed to  
  
him a sense of calm. Then she spoke, her words melting and transforming from her language to his.   
  
"Kilaka no sin daiona....desuno ma youkai....do not fear little demon for I am hear. I shall tell them  
  
your story."  
  
"Well that's a relief!"  
  
"Chitou sa ni....and then you shall die...."  
  
############################################################################  
  
Finally chapter 2 is D-O-N-E, DONE! I apologize to everyone for having it take me this long to  
  
write it, gomen - nasai! But now that it's here, I hope you all enjoyed it. I'll try to set off the next  
  
chapter as fast as I can, but that too might take a while. But for those of you who are in this for the  
  
long run, please don't be mad. It's PATIENT people like you would give me the strength to keep  
  
going. I hope to hear from you all soon. And please, don't lose faith in the_sixth_shinobi. See you  
  
all at chapter 3! 


	3. She who could not be moved

"The greatest adventure, is what lies ahead. Today and tomorrow, are yet to be said. The chances  
  
the changes, are all yours to make. It's time you stopped thinkin' and wastin' the day. The greatest  
  
adventure is there if you're bold. Let go of the mold that life makes you hold. To measure the  
  
meaning, can make you delay. The mold of your life is in your hands to break! A man whose a  
  
dreamer, and never takes leave, who thinks of a world that is just make-believe. Will never know  
  
passion! Will never know fame! Who sits by the window, will one day see rain! The greatest  
  
adventure....is what....lies....ahead....." I've noticed that I've been using a lot of songs to open up the  
  
new chapters of my stories. Hmmmmm.....oh well! I think they suit the mood. Anyway, the second  
  
chapter seemed to go over better than the first, so chapter 3 was written for this reason. Well, now  
  
that we've set the mood....ENJOY! :)  
  
I don't own Jin and Touya nor yu yu hakusho ( in July there shall be no more paper towels)  
  
############################################################################   
  
"WHOA WAIT JUST A MINUTE THERE! WHAT YA MEAN 'DIE'?!"   
  
"Jouninda sa ryo uken youkai san.....it is how it must be little demon, I am very sorry."  
  
"WELL THEN I'LL NOT BE TELLIN' YA A SINGLE THING IF IT BE MEANIN' MY  
  
HEAD'S GONNA COME OFF!"  
  
"Samakura ni gunju....it is out of my hands." Jin looked up from his translator to the faces  
  
of the other youkai surrounding him. They seemed to be getting restless and in their eyes, Jin could  
  
see an ever growing thirst for blood. They wanted to kill him, and it was only a matter of time  
  
before they did. He looked back at the girl. She still wore the same smile upon her lips, as though  
  
this were a casual conversation and NOT the difference between life or death. But still.....still there  
  
was something about her that the wind demon just couldn't quite place. It was obvious that she held  
  
a great position of power amongst these people, or else they would have slain him when he first  
  
arrived, and it was also obvious that if he had ANY chance of survival, it would be through her.  
  
"Look, I'm not bein' from around here, but I guess ya could a guessed that. So how about  
  
helpin' a fellow youkai out huh? I'll be givin' ya anythin' ya want if ya promise not ta kill me."  
  
The woman stopped and pondered this for a moment, cupping her chin in her hand. Then  
  
she uttered her reply in such a manner that Jin knew there would be no further negotiations.   
  
"Suto....no." She turned and looked at her fellow tribesmen, and though her gaze was no longer  
  
directed at him, the wind master understood clearly what she said, "Chitou youkai nun....kill him."  
  
!@#$%^&*()  
  
All at once the group of youkai began charging him and Jin had to execute a series of  
  
incredibly tight roles and flips to avoid the barrage of rocks, spears, and arrows they had begun to  
  
throw. One such weapon had barely missed taking the side of his face completely off, while another  
  
just nearly missed his heart and instead caught him in the side.  
  
The wind master gripped at the wound, the hot blood oozing through his fingers. The pain  
  
was stifling but even through it, Jin had to continue his complicated evasive maneuvers. Another  
  
spear, however, found its way through the demon's defense and he fell to the group clutching the  
  
now open gash at his leg.  
  
Jin knew what he had to do. When the strange demons had first started their attack, the  
  
former shinobi had had not had any intention of releasing his powers upon them, in fact, he had  
  
wanted to obstain from it at all costs. But they left him no choice. He gathered up all his strength,  
  
focusing solely on the task at hand. He could feel his power surging through him and all at once he  
  
released upon the demons the attack for which he was known. The attack that had nearly won him  
  
the match with one Yusuke Urameshi. "TORNADO FIST!!!!!"  
  
The very outward force of the attack caused several of the youkai to fall to the ground, while  
  
others were swept completely away. The oncoming demons could no more continue their onslaught  
  
then they could stand on their on two feet, and to Jin the battle seemed won. But it is not wise to be  
  
over confident and the wind master was quick in realizing this fact, fore one youkai could not be  
  
moved.  
  
The young girl that had served as his translator stood unmoved by his power and in truth  
  
seemed rather bored by the whole display. She sighed, and with a mere wave of her hand Jin's  
  
power was removed from him as though it had never existed before. See that he could no longer  
  
defend himself, the red-headed youkai took to the skies, intent on simply fleeing from his attackers,  
  
but with the briefest snapping of fingers, this plan to was set to fail. Jin fell from the sky and with  
  
his hard, rather painful landing, he found himself unable to move (save for his head and the very tips  
  
of his toes).  
  
The woman stood over him, her skirt blowing gently in the after wind of the tornado fist.   
  
Her eyes seemed to sparkle as she gazed at her captured demon and Jin could only wonder what  
  
unspeakable things she would do now that he was in her power. "He he he. Hontula guyja ni  
  
youkai san.....that was very interesting my little demon, you almost had me worried there for a  
  
moment. Totola edo na....but as you can see, it was of no use." She looked over her delicate  
  
shoulder at the remaining demons. "Watsuna no ma kuno ma ni sudo youkai! Nala! Treeba!   
  
Treeba!.....bring the demon to my hut! Do it! Do it now!"  
  
GREAT, THIS IS BEIN' ANOTHER MESS I'VE GOTTEN MYSELF INTA. The wind  
  
master thought as he was taken away towards the village. IF ONLY TOUYA WAS BEIN'  
  
HERE...HE'D KNOW WHAT TA DO......  
  
############################################################################  
  
Well, that's chapter 3 for ya (so sorry about the wait). Anyway, now you have some things to think  
  
about while chapter 4 is in the works.....such as: who is this woman, what is she going to do with Jin,  
  
and why is she so powerful that she could defeat the very master of wind? Also, let's not forget  
  
about the village itself. Remember, the Beautiful Sazuka WANTED Jin to go there and as Hiei  
  
says, "any demon that hides behind a mask is not one to be trusted....no matter how many books he's  
  
read." Well, I hope you'll all send me reviews to tell what you think of it so far. Oh! And PLEASE  
  
send me e-mails!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE getting fan mail (good or bad) so don't be afraid to send it! Love  
  
ya lots and I'll see you at chapter 4! 


	4. The price of freedom

All the support I've been getting for this story has been great and I want to thank all of you that have  
  
taken the time to read, review, and send me e-mails (it means more than you'll ever know). In this  
  
chapter, more of the plot will be revealed and I'll elaborate and clarify the whole "mission" thing  
  
presented in "roads go ever, ever on", and the riddle given in chapter 1 (I know you've all been  
  
dying for me to reveal my secrets wink. Again, I'm sorry for the rather long wait but I've been  
  
absolutely swamped with homework. For those of you that don't already know, I am currently a  
  
senior in high school and with final exams coming up, it's been getting harder and harder to find  
  
time to sit down and write. :( But enough of this introduction. Since I now have the time, here is  
  
chapter 4. Wait here it comes.....here it is! And there it goes....:( quick we better go catch it! runs  
  
away flailing arms WAIT!!!!!! ENJOY! :)  
  
I do not own jin and touya nor yu yu hakusho (if you were the floating head from the wizard of OZ,   
  
you'd already be the wizard by now!)  
  
############################################################################  
  
The interior of the tribes woman's hut was far more elaborate than the wind master could  
  
have ever imagined. The walls were covered from ceiling to floor in the most precious makai gold  
  
and they gleamed brilliantly as the suns rays peeked through the structure's many windows and  
  
archways. All around Jin were trinkets whose material worth could not possibly be perceived by  
  
any nigen nor youkai, and the rarity of these items made them the most sought after in both the  
  
human and demonic worlds. There were makai sapphires that could only be found deep within the  
  
belly of the Kujira as well as several demonic red diamonds for which there were only a total of nine  
  
in all the three worlds. Even the woman who had captured him, Jin realized, had been wearing a  
  
form of precious gem. The wind master had noticed them when he had first laid eyes on her. A  
  
string of black beads was strung around her ankle and at first the red haired youkai had doubted his  
  
instincts....but now....now he was positive. Those "beads" were black tear gems, the rarest and most  
  
priceless of all fore they could only be formed by a demon who contained the blood of both fire  
  
youkai and koorime (ice demon). They were those that only demons like Hiei could cry and to  
  
possess just one was a near impossibility. And here....here this woman had in her charge an entire  
  
anklet.  
  
"Tu mama yontow mau se nanda....I see that you've noticed my rather expensive  
  
decoration." The winds master's female captor had entered the room and, having dismissed her  
  
guards with a gesture of her delicate hand, was approaching him with a stride as graceful as that of  
  
one who did not walk upon earth, but upon the very air itself. Jin tried to with his best effort to stand  
  
but soon found that he was still without the use of his legs and the youkai began to feel as though he  
  
were trapped within the yami's spell. "Sanshonna e mondra....I'm sure you will find movement out  
  
of the question....tinolo sanji.....best to just sit and talk....joustna ga lin....we have much to discuss."  
  
!#$%&()  
  
A week had passed and still Kurama had heard nothing regarding the whereabouts of his two  
  
shinobi friends. He wanted desperately to believe that good fortune had found them and that they  
  
were safe and had found the cure for Touya's eyes. But something deep within troubled the fox  
  
demon, call it animal instinct if you will, and it would not allow him to rid himself of the idea that  
  
his comrades were in great danger. Despite any confidence Kurama had in the beautiful Sazuka,  
  
Hiei's words had held the ring of truth. In the past the clown youkai had had a rather extensive  
  
reputation for thievery and it was well known that he would do nearly anything to acquire the rare  
  
and mythical items spoken about in makai legends. "Hiei?"  
  
"Hn?" The fire youkai looked up from polishing his katana, an expression of boredom  
  
washing over his boyish face.  
  
"Do you feel I made the right decision in sending Jin and Touya to Sazuka?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Though I value your opinion Hiei, I think it would do you well to be a bit more elaborate."  
  
"Forgive me for not having attended a nigen school like you fox." He went back to cleaning  
  
his weapon.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"Why do you feel that way?"  
  
"What way?"  
  
"Why do you feel I made the wrong decision?"  
  
The fire demon placed down his weapon and looked once more at the silver haired youkai he  
  
so loved and adored, only this time, a smile appeared upon his whitish lips. "Because Kurama I see  
  
things that not even your kitsune eyes can see. And what I have viewed for the past several days is  
  
Touya's weakening spirit. The ice demon may not realize it but Sazuka is draining his power, and it  
  
is only a matter of time before that frigid bastard dies."  
  
!#$%&()  
  
"Fine, I guess we'll be talkin' then. But doncha be tryin' anythin' funny! I may not be able  
  
ta use my wind, but come close enough and I'll be bittin' yer ears off before ya can say 'makai'".  
  
"Ni soutome youkai san! Wenla shichi undia no....relax little demon! I have no intention of  
  
hurting you."  
  
"Then why be havin' me powerless?"  
  
"Ah, noma noni hasha furu....alas, that is a necessity. Itsumo genki de itene ma wo am....I  
  
will give them back to you once you have heard my proposal."  
  
"Oh? And what might that be?"  
  
She walked over to a side table an picked up an exquisitely crafted vase. "Kabin wa noriko  
  
gwan jen sano.....this vase was made from the clay located in the heart of the ukaresawagi mountains  
  
and forged in the fires of the nigen underworld. Kwalayla sutonji gwen sama....because of these  
  
properties, anything placed inside it will cease to run out, whether it be water or gold."  
  
She placed the vase back on the table and proceeded to a chair on which rested a piece of  
  
folded material. She held up the cloth and Jin was set in awe at the rich multitude of colors  
  
interwoven within the fabric. "Manto wa syu tsuni ja la....this cloak was woven using the thread of  
  
the legendary ippuku worm and the colors are that of the hakike berry. Youkai hanju sanm  
  
matoh....therefore, any demon who wears it will, for a time, posses the power of invisibility."  
  
She pointed to glowing silver orb in a case at the corner of the room. "Wantna shujinan  
  
bui...that is the orb of bui, the only one of it's kind. It has the power to see far into the future and its  
  
predictions are never wrong."  
  
"Maybe I'm bein' a bit slow, but what does any a that have ta do with me?!"  
  
"Tuton! Tuton youkai san! Kuno sam ni....patience! Patience little demon! I was just  
  
getting to that. Ruroi say na mo baba....as you can see we are a people of great wealth and we are  
  
constantly looking for things with which to increase that wealth. Soiu flam qwan sno....but sadly,  
  
we do not have the resources to acquire them on our own. Asukoni mkho donna youkai sheji  
  
resu.....we therefore heir young demons like yourself, who posses a great amount of power, to seek  
  
out and bring back the items we seek."  
  
"And what are these youkai gettin' in return fer helpin' ya?"  
  
"Egaigo sononomichi yo hagaseku.....we allow them one wish and provide them with the  
  
materials to achieve said wish."  
  
"So you're thinkin' I'll be wantin' ta help ya get what it is ya want?"  
  
"Hai youkai san, mumocho sagano....why of course little demon, everyone has a wish they  
  
have longed to fulfill. Sazuka yun cho san ninoto....and Sazuka has already informed us of your  
  
desire to save your friend."  
  
"But gettin' what it is ya want...isn't there a chance I'll be dyin' on the way ta get it!"  
  
"Hai, momoteru da....yes very much so, almost certainly even."  
  
"Well then what if I be sayin' no ta yer offer? Then what?"  
  
She smiled at him then, and it was the smile of one who knew they were in control and that  
  
there was no escape for their prey. It was the look a cobra gave a rat before the final deathly strike.   
  
"Usogo hijiki sou Sazuka yumida kedo Touya souto nihjikno.....if you refuse then we will give  
  
Sazuka the materials he seeks in order to achieve HIS wish, the information needed to kill your  
  
partner Touya and extract his very soul."  
  
"WHAT!?! YA CAN'T BE DOIN' THAT! SAZUKA HASN'T EVEN GIVEN YA  
  
SOMETHIN' YA WANT!  
  
"Iie youkai sa, hasunuma Sazuka makai shundon ai e un....that is incorrect little demon. . .as  
  
I understand it Sazuka is now in possession of several seeds belonging to that of the makai dream  
  
flower."  
  
"WHAT!?!"  
  
"Hai, hasunuma ja kitsune a....yes and as I understand it, they were given to him by a yoko."   
  
She paused and thought a moment. "Kitsune jine...a yoko named....Kurama. . ."  
  
############################################################################  
  
Well that's all for now, but I promise there'll be more up soon. I know that probably doesn't mean  
  
much coming from me since I've been spacing out the chapters of this installment rather far apart  
  
(heck, I don't even remember when I put chap. 3 up!). But I just had the chance to look at my status  
  
sheet and I'm currently on 18 favorites lists and 11 alert lists! Thanks so much everybody for  
  
taking the time to read my work! :) And to all those reading my work and not reviewing, this is a  
  
special message for you: Please write me soon. Your opinion matters as much as everyone else's  
  
and I would LOVE to hear from you. (That means you Tryster and The Thief Kuronue) winks  
  
See ya all at chapter 5! 


	5. Trust and betrayal

Lovely weather we're having isn't it? Well, I don't know that for certain, after all, for all I know,  
  
you could be reading this in the middle of a blizzard or thunderstorm! In any case, the weather is  
  
nice here and I've finally found time enough to write again. Oh, I'd like to say thank you to all of  
  
the great feedback and emails I've been getting! It seems my name has been getting very popular  
  
around ff.net and I invite all of you to tell a friend about me! I'd also like to say hi to impersonating  
  
- an - entity (she's been absolutely WONDERFUL in her support)! Oh, and sweetheart, you said  
  
you only wanted a shout out, well I'm gonna do better than that. The next installment will be  
  
dedicated to you, so enjoy it when it gets here! :) ENJOY! :)  
  
I do not own jin and touya nor yu yu hakusho (welcome to pee wee's playhouse)  
  
############################################################################  
  
Jin could hardly think straight. His mind was racing with so many questions that he felt as  
  
though they would all escape him at once. It was true that Kurama had given Touya the seeds of the  
  
makai dream flower to give to Sazuka, but that had been out of friendship. Surely the kitsune had  
  
not had the intention of betraying them? But still...still Jin could not escape the fact that Touya and  
  
Kurama had fought a near deadly match during the Dark Tournament and that the yoko might still  
  
harbor feelings of mistrust towards the ice demon. "Kurama would never be doin' a thing like that  
  
ta us! He be bein' a real fine yoko and a great pal at that! He'd never be puttin' us in such a mess!"  
  
"Swanla youkai san, yoko ni san jious na....you're trust in that yoko is to be admired little  
  
demon, but you must look at the facts. Honta shiji naia Sazuka?....did he not send you straight to  
  
Sazuka WITH the single item he so desperately desired?  
  
"That was so the bastard clown be helpin' us! Kurama knew that bugger wouldn't be  
  
helpin' us without a little incentive."  
  
"Demo wa nan desu li Sazuka?....but why not tell you he was sending you to see Sazuka?   
  
Hoji ni nida wo?....perhaps he was sending you away so that you would be unaware of his plans?"  
  
Jin could not listen to these lies any longer. It was impossible for him to believe that the  
  
youkai who had worked so hard to heal him, would be out to cause him pain. "KURAMA  
  
WOULDN'T BE DOIN' THAT! HE HELPED ME IN GETTIN' ME WIND BACK AND WAS  
  
TAKIN' US IN AFTER THE ATTACK WITH RISHO! HE'D NEVER BE PLOTTIN'  
  
AGAINST US WHEN HE WAS BEIN' NICE ENOUGH TA TAKE US INTA HIS HOME!"  
  
"He he he he, youkai san eigo ninwa donla...ah little demon, you do amuse me so. Demo ja  
  
swaii nasda, y walay qwen?...but have you never heard the phrase keep your friends close but your  
  
enemies closer? Uteru ny Touya awaswa Sazuka redhytesa?....he's been waiting for the perfect  
  
opportunity to get Touya out of the way and what better way to do it than Sazuka? Jousinn Kurama  
  
furoba wa Sazuka landowa....this way Sazuka gets what he wants and Kurama gets what he needs."  
  
"And what would Kurama be needin' so bad that he'd have ta be dealin' with a snake like  
  
Sazuka?"  
  
"Chotto...life"  
  
"Now yer just bein' daft! That just don't be makin' any sense, and unless I was talkin' to a  
  
ghost fer 8 months Kurama is bein' alive!"  
  
"Iie youkai san. Wonlan ga jesna?....no little demon. Do you remember how he was during  
  
the Dark Tournament, what form he took?"  
  
"Ya, he was bein' a human. But that drink he had, woo that was makin' him a might  
  
stronger! I thought it was bein' over for that youkai, the way Karasu was bangin' him up, but then  
  
wee! Out a the smoke comes this biggie the likes a which I never have been seein'! People were  
  
tellin' me that was bein' his true form...ya know...before he dyed his hair and was loosin' the tail."  
  
"Y dowa shulon?....and why do you believe that happened?"  
  
"Like I was sayin', it was bein' because a that drink. I'd like ta be gettin' me some a that,  
  
might be makin' my muscles be growin' the size a Bakken's! Maybe when I be gettin' back Sazuka  
  
will..." That is when the wind master put together what he had not been able (or perhaps refused) to  
  
see before. It had been Sazuka that had provided Kurama with the elixir needed for him to  
  
transform back into his original demon form. But the potion was not without its set backs. As Jin  
  
recalled, Kurama could only maintain that form for a certain amount of time, and each time he  
  
consumed the potion, that allotment became less and less. Therefore, the kitsune needed more and  
  
more of it in order to maintain his yoko appearance, and Sazuka was the only youkai alive who  
  
knew the specific items needed to create the mixture. It was then reasonable to assume that Kurama  
  
would do nearly anything to gain access to a supply of it, for without steady consumption his yoko  
  
form would disappear, perhaps even forever. And if he could not be a demon, then he would not be  
  
able to stay in the makai, and that would mean leaving his beloved Hiei.   
  
"I still can't be believin' that Kurama would be doin' somethin' like that. Even if he was  
  
bein' mad at Touya after the fight, it's bein' 7 years since then. He couldn't be usin' Touya 'n me  
  
as his trade."  
  
"Jesshwe yugonvi?...but can you really take that risk? Usea youkai san, y. Sazuka  
  
lovnashawn ka loon...help US little demon and I promise you the safe return of your friend. Sazuka  
  
needs OUR assistance as well and will not be able to harm the ice demon unless WE provide him  
  
with what he needs."  
  
"But why does he be needin' Touya? What's makin' HIM so special?"  
  
"Sazuka honjo ni san go Touya.....Sazuka wishes to extract Touya's soul in order to  
  
complete what is known as the triad."  
  
"Is that so?! That nasty bugger I swear I'm gonna be rippin' him a new one when I be  
  
gettin' back!" He paused and thought a moment. "What's a triad bein'?"  
  
"San youkai san loomdo wa shuko...a triad little demon, is a spell that can only be achieved  
  
when 3 elemental demon souls have been captured....chouto, nani, iien...fire, wind, and ice. Sazuka  
  
juftin n iie. Touya wa nu...Sazuka already has in his possession the soul of the fire demon, and he  
  
hopes that if you go on the quest that you will die and he will be able to extract your soul. Then all  
  
that will be needed will be Touya."  
  
Then the riddle began to once again play in Jin's mind finally seeming to make sense.   
  
PLACE THE ONE WITH BLUE EYES FAIR UPON THE ALTAR LYING THERE. THE  
  
SECOND ONE IN TWO DAYS COME, TO COMPLETE THE BOND WITH WHICH THEY  
  
SHARE. . .Touya was the one with the blue eyes and he shared a bond only with Jin. It was exactly  
  
what Sazuka needed, an wind demon and an ice koorime come together in the bonds of friendship,  
  
and to be separated for the same reason. It was almost destiny, but there was only one that could  
  
have identified the significance of the demon pair's connection with one another. A demon who's  
  
knowledge of the makai legends was second only to the Beautiful Sazuka's. A yoko named  
  
Kurama. And now Jin knew what he had to do.  
  
"Ok then...I'll be helpin' ya. Just tell me what it is I'll have ta be doin'."  
  
But the youkai girl did not speak, only stood there in silence eyes never moving from the  
  
demon that was her captive. But Jin could start to feel her voice enter his mind, speak to him in a  
  
way that proclaimed she wished no one else to hear.  
  
YOU SET OUT TO KILL THE YOUKAI THAT HAS BETRAYED YOU. YOU SHALL  
  
KILL YOKO KURAMA. AND WITH HIS DEATH YOU SHALL BRING BACK THE GEM  
  
OF THE LAST ICE/ FIRE KOORIME IN EXISTENCE. WITH HIS DEATH YOU SHALL  
  
BRING BACK THE TEAR. . .OF THE ONE YOU CALL. . .HIEI. . .  
  
############################################################################  
  
Well so concludes chapter 5. I thought this one went along rather swimmingly, but I guess that's  
  
really up to all of you to decide. I'm sure that many of you have questions and I would love to  
  
answer them all, but I do believe that this chapter answered many of the questions many of you  
  
already had :)! Hmmm...that's all for now, but I'll see you all again really soon!  
  
P.s. everyone congratulate me!!!!! I graduated high school on June 11th! The wide world of college  
  
awaits! :) 


	6. Words of consent and hope

Greetings everyone and welcome to my petshop where rare and unusual commodities are found...   
  
Tonight, you shall find something you desire. We build our contracts on the ideas of love,  
  
dreams, and hope. Oh just one more thing. When taking your new pet please be sure to follow  
  
the terms of the agreement exactly as written. If you do not, then we shall take no responsibility  
  
for any. . .unpleasantness that may come as a result. But don't worry. . .at this petshop everyone  
  
gets exactly what they deserve. . .---- kindda creepy huh? Well, I LOVE the petshop of horrors  
  
and I thought it was finally time to pay tribute to it in my stories. Hmmm. . . I guess that's about  
  
it. Oh, but before I forget. . . this will be the last chapter of this installment so I want you all to  
  
brace yourself for the conclusion of Hate and Happiness (I know you'll all miss it so!). . .  
  
ENJOY! :)  
  
I do not own jin and touya nor yu yu hakusho (Betty Crocker is nothing more than the lesbian  
  
sister of Sara Lee)  
  
##############################################################################  
  
"Kill Kurama? Well ya can't be bein' serious?! Even if what ya've been sayin's been  
  
bein' the truth, I can't just be up and killin' a friend like that! I won't be havin' any part of it.   
  
Looks like you'll be havin' ta find a new thing to be tryin' for." He looked down at the youkai  
  
girl's ankle. "And I don't see why ya be needin' another tear gem when ya've already be havin'  
  
so many! What's one more gonna be doin' for ya?"  
  
The woman smiled at Jin as though she found his friendship with the fox rather comical  
  
in nature, and the wind master thought she would speak to him then but instead she remained  
  
quiet. Opting to speak through thoughts rather than words. It almost seemed, to Jin, as though  
  
she had the intention of keeping this quest a secret from the other members of the tribe.  
  
IF YOU LOOK CLOSELY LITTLE DEMON, YOU WILL SEE THAT THE BAND  
  
AROUND MY ANKLE CONTAINS BUT 6 BLACK TEAR GEMS. THIS IS, SADLY, 1 SHY  
  
OF THE APPROPRIATE NUMBER NEEDED TO CREATE THE KUBIKAZARI. A  
  
POWERFUL ITEM, THAT WHEN PLACED AROUND THE NECK OF ANY INDIVIDUAL  
  
WILL CURE WHATEVER ILLNESS MAY BE AFFLICTING THEM, NO MATTER HOW  
  
STRONG OR FATAL IT MAY BE..  
  
"Well that's kindda soundin' like somethin' I'd be needin'! Ya think that when it's done  
  
I could be usin' it?"  
  
ALAS LITTLE DEMON, THE KUBIKAZARI ONLY WORKS ONE TIME, AND  
  
AFTER ITS MAGIC HAS BEEN USED IT CRUMBLES INTO NOTHINGNESS. AND, WE  
  
ALREADY HAVE DECIDED ITS USE.  
  
"Ya, and what's that bein'?"  
  
The demon girl's expression changed in that moment and instead of the look of one that  
  
was in complete control, her countenance was that of person whose emotions were about to get  
  
the better of them.   
  
IF YOU PROMISE NOT TO RUN. . .I WILL RELEASE YOU AND ALLOW YOU TO  
  
VIEW WHAT EVEN FEW AMONG OUR TRIBE HAVE BEEN PRIVILEGED ENOUGH TO  
  
SEE.  
  
Jin pondered this a moment. This woman was giving him the perfect opportunity to  
  
escape but at what cost? He had tried to escape from the village before, and this woman had  
  
proven to be not only craftier than he, but also more skilled in the use of her you-ki. If he tried to  
  
run she would undoubtedly capture him again, and this time there would be no negotiations. Jin  
  
also found himself being very interested in what, exactly, the youkai girl would do with the  
  
Kubikazari once she had it in her possession, fore it seemed to be an item of most important and  
  
substantial value to her, as though it would be much more than a simple trophy. "All right then.   
  
You'll be havin' me word that I won't be runnin' away from ya. But ya have ta be givin' me  
  
yours that won't be leadin' me inta a trap!"  
  
I CAN ASSURE YOU LITTLE DEMON THAT I SHALL NOT HARM YOU ANY  
  
MORE THAN I ALREADY HAVE. I CAN SEE HOW FRIGHTENED YOU ARE OF MY  
  
SUPERIOR YOU-KI AND I BELIEVE THAT WILL BE ENOUGH TO KEEP YOU IN LINE.  
  
"Now you just be holdin' on a second, I'm not bein' afraid a you and your snappin' trick!   
  
I've been fightin' a million youkai in the past and at least a hundred a them were bein' more  
  
powerful then you!"  
  
THAT DOES NOT NECESSARILY MEAN THAT YOU DEFEATED THOSE  
  
DEMONS, ONLY THAT THEY WERE STRONGER THAN I, AND I HAVE NO TROUBLE  
  
ADMITTING THAT THERE ARE YOUKAI THAT SURPASS EVEN MY GREAT  
  
STRENGTH. I AM NOT LIKE YOU.  
  
"Errrrrr, ya know I'm really startin' not ta like ya!"  
  
HMMM, FUNNY. I WAS JUST STARTING TO LIKE YOU.   
  
She smiled once again and with a snap of her delicate fingers, the wind master felt  
  
himself released from the spell to which he was bound. For the first time in what seemed like  
  
days, he rose to his feet and with a look of slight annoyance brushed the dirt from his whitish  
  
garb. "Ya know ya really should be thinkin' about dustin' this place a bit. Kurama's livin' in a  
  
cave and it isn't bein' HALF as foul as this place."  
  
HN. PLEASE FOLLOW ME.  
  
!#$%&()  
  
Touya's head was swimming and his entire body ached with what seemed to be an  
  
extreme fever. He knew that Sazuka was the reason behind this new found suffering, but he  
  
could not explain how, in fact, the clown youkai was doing it. In the weeks he had been staying  
  
there, Touya had not encountered any reason to assume Sazuka would do him any harm. In fact,  
  
the youkai had gone nearly out of his way to make sure the ice demon was comfortable, even  
  
making an attempt to talk to him every night about the life he shared with the wind master. It  
  
was almost. . .friendly. But there was no hiding the truth. Sazuka was, at heart, a madman, a  
  
cold blooded demon whose only companion was himself and Touya knew this all too well. Still,  
  
he could not escape his current state. The ice youkai was too weak now, he had waited too long.   
  
All that was left for him now was to wait. . .and see just what it was. . .Sazuka had in store. . .  
  
!#$%&()  
  
The room in which Jin now stood was dimly lit, but even so, the wind master could see  
  
that it greatly lacked the finery of the chamber in which he had met with the youkai girl only  
  
moments before. In the center of the room stood a large bed, perhaps, Jin thought, large enough  
  
to hold four full sized youkai comfortably. On the walls hung a sparse amount of candles (about  
  
20 or so) and they were indeed the only source of light. As for anything that may have been in  
  
side the room, it was nearly impossible to see it. All that could be viewed was located directly in  
  
the center of the bed. . .a woman, with no you-ki.  
  
TAKE A LOOK LITTLE DEMON AND TELL ME WHAT IT IS YOU SEE LYING  
  
BEFORE YOU.  
  
The wind master stared intensely at the woman. Her hair was of a deep black with grey  
  
starting to appear at the roots. Her face seemed young, and had it not been for the wrinkles  
  
around the mouth and eyes Jin would have thought her to be a woman around the age of 30. She  
  
was very beautiful, but the red haired youkai knew that her beauty was all she had left. "She's  
  
pretty nice lookin' but I can't be understandin' what it is ya want me ta see. She's lookin' like  
  
any other youkai girl I've been meetin' bore. Actually. . .she's lookin' a lot like you. . ." He left  
  
the sentence trail off.  
  
THAT'S BECAUSE SHE IS ME LITTLE DEMON, OR AT LEAST PART OF ME.   
  
THIS IS MY MOTHER, KANSAKI, AND SHE IS THE ONE WHOM THE KUBIKAZARI IS  
  
DESTINED FOR.   
  
"But I'm not understandin' this. I'm not gettin' a whiff of ANY you-ki comin' of a her.   
  
It's like she's bein' a nigen (human). Yer tellin' me that she was makin' YOU."  
  
INDEED IT IS TRUE, BUT YOU MUST UNDERSTAND LITTLE DEMON, THAT  
  
SHE WAS NOT ALWAYS LIKE THIS. NO. SHE WAS IN TRUTH THE STRONGEST  
  
MEMBER OF OUR TRIBE, OUR SHIDOSHA, OUR LEADER. SHE WAS VERY WISE,  
  
AND ONLY USED HER POWER FOR THE GREATER GOOD OF THINGS. SHE  
  
BELIEVED THAT ALL YOUKAI WERE BASICALLY GOOD, EVEN THOUGH THEIR  
  
BAD JUDGEMENT SOMETIMES CLOUDED THEIR MINDS. SHE NEVER HURT  
  
ANYONE WHO DID NOT DESERVE IT, AND SHE NEVER STAINED HER HANDS WITH  
  
INNOCENT BLOOD. SHE WAS TRULY MAGNIFICENT.  
  
"Then's how's it bein' that she's like this then?" The youkai girl's face became saddened  
  
once more, but though Jin expected it, she did not cry. Instead, she continued her story, though  
  
she wanted so desperately to stop.  
  
ONE DAY A DEMON BY THE NAME OF SAZUKA WANDERED INTO OUR  
  
VILLAGE. HE WAS BADLY INJURED, BLEEDING FROM EVERY POSSIBLE ORIFICE  
  
AND MY MOTHER SAW IT FIT TO TREAT HIM. WE HEALED HIM, CARED FOR HIM,  
  
AND ACCEPTED HIM LIKE ONE OF OUR OWN. BUT HE BETRAYED US. WE HAD NO  
  
WAY OF KNOWING THAT HE AS WELL WAS A COLLECTOR OR RARE MAKAI  
  
ARTIFACTS, AND THAT ALL THE WHILE HE HAD BEEN PLANNING TO ROB US OF  
  
EVERYTHING WE HAD. ONCE HE WAS STRONG AGAIN, SAZUKA UNLEASHED AN  
  
ATTACK UPON OUR VILLAGE, USING EVERY ONE OF HIS 999 ATTACKS. LUCKILY  
  
WE WERE MORE SKILLED THAN HE IN THE ART OF WAR, AND WE WERE ABLE TO  
  
WIN THE BATTLE. BUT SAZUKA IS MUCH CRAFTIER THEN PEOPLE GIVE HIM  
  
CREDIT. BEFORE WE COULD EXECUTE HIM, HE TOLD US OF THE POISON HE HAD  
  
INJECTED INTO MY MOTHER AND THAT THE ONLY WAY WE WOULD RECEIVE  
  
THE ANTIDOTE, WOULD BE TO PRODUCE THE ITEMS HE DESIRED. AND EACH  
  
TIME WE DID THIS, WE IN RETURN RECEIVED ONE INGREDIENT TO THE  
  
ANTIDOTE. THE SEEDS TO THE MAKAI DREAM FLOWER IS WHAT HE OFFERS US  
  
NOW. BUT WE ARE TIRED OF SERVING HIM! AND WITH YOUR HELP LITTLE  
  
DEMON WE WILL BE ABLE TO CURE OUR LEADER WITHOUT SAZUKA'S AIDE!   
  
PLEASE, YOU MUST DO THIS! ONCE SHE IS AWAKE SHE WILL TAKE REVENGE  
  
UPON SAZUKA AND THEN HE WILL BE THE ONE WHO SUFFERS SO! PLEASE  
  
LITTLE DEMON, HELP US IN OUR QUEST. BRING BACK HIEI'S TEAR GEM AND RID  
  
US OF OUR MISERY.  
  
"But why's it bein' I have ta be killin' Kurama ta do it? Why can't there be some other  
  
way? Or why not just be usin' a different demon all together?!"  
  
ALAS, THE GEM MUST BE ONE SHED OF PURE AND UNBLEMISHED FEELING.   
  
SOMETHING MUST HAPPEN TO HIM OF SUCH EMOTIONAL MAGNITUDE THAT THE  
  
ONLY WAY TO RELEASE TO RELEASE THE TENSION IS TO CRY. AND HIEI IS THE  
  
LAST OF HIS KIND LEFT IN ALL THE THREE WORLDS SO HE IS THE ONLY ONE  
  
WHO CAN PROVIDE US WITH WHAT WE NEED.  
  
"But I just don't think I can be. . ."  
  
THINK OF IT LITTLE DEMON. YOU WILL HAVE THE CHANCE TO HELP YOUR  
  
FRIEND, SAVE THIS WOMAN,. . .AND TAKE REVENGE ON THOSE WHOM HAVE  
  
BETRAYED YOU. KILL YOKO KURAMA AND ALL YOUR PAIN SHALL DWELL  
  
WITHIN YOU NO LONGER.   
  
Jin stood there for many moments, unmoving. This was truly the way to prove to Touya  
  
once and for all that his feelings were valid and that he would do anything for him. And if that  
  
ment he had to do something he did not agree with then so be it. "All right then. . .I'll be doin' it.   
  
I'll be killin' Yoko Kurama. . ."   
  
!#$%&()   
  
Hiei's eyes shot open, his body dripped with a cold sweat. He had had the most horrible  
  
nightmare but it had felt all too real to have been a dream. He turned over and stared with a  
  
panicked expression at the yoko lying next to him. Kurama was sleeping soundly, his only  
  
movement being the steady rise and fall of his chest as he breathed in the calming scents of the  
  
cave. The fire demon reached out his hand and, with as gentle a gesture as he could preform,  
  
brushed some of the fox's silver hair off his face. Kurama was truly beautiful, and Hiei could not  
  
believe that it had been only a short time ago that he had hated the idea of ever sharing his life  
  
with another. But now he was the happiest he had ever been and it was all thanks to a mere  
  
contradiction of words; hate and happiness.  
  
One of the yoko's eyes opened slightly at the feel of Hiei's touch and Kurama looked  
  
upon his beloved fire demon with all the love anyone could ever give. "Hiei" he whispered. "Is  
  
there anything wrong?"  
  
"No" he replied, "I've just been dreaming."  
  
And the yoko embraced the fire demon holding him in a way that seemed to relieve all  
  
the troubles of the world and make them disappear. And as Hiei lay there about to once again  
  
drift into the dark abyss of sleep, he whispered to his lover what he had spoken to him so many  
  
times before. "You're mine fox and no one will ever, ever take you away." Then there was only  
  
silence as the two slept there together, neither one knowing the dangers they were about to face.   
  
Neither one wanting to know. All there was now was them and their memories, and the idea that  
  
even the darkest hate. . .could bring about such overwhelming happiness. . .  
  
Onwari  
  
##############################################################################  
  
So did you all like it? I hope so! I'm glad to see that this story recovered from its slow and  
  
rather boring beginning, and was able to contain the same suspense, drama, romance, and plot  
  
twists the previous stories had. I can't wait to hear from all of you! But, I'm afraid I have some  
  
bad news. :( I know that I promised there would be a fifth story and I know that there NEEDS to  
  
be one in order to explain what happens to Jin, Touya, Kurama, and Hiei. . .but. . .I feel that it is  
  
time for me to take my leave of the fanfiction.net community. So with that I say to you that there  
  
MAY not be a story #5 and that this may be the end of the shinobi's tales. I love you all, and I  
  
want you to know that this is not because of any of you, or that I have run out of ideas for stories,  
  
I just feel that I am losing my touch and took far too long with the creation of hate and happiness  
  
to be considered great. I don't want you all to have to wait for me as long as you did. So here is  
  
the choice I promised you in roads go ever, ever on: should the stories go on and. . .are you  
  
willing to wait and not loose faith in Shinobi - sama? Write to me soon, and again I say. . .I love  
  
you all and thank you. :) 


End file.
